Troy Barton (Lineage)
'Troy Barton '''is a master archer from the 7th century, and is an early ancestor of the Avenger, Hawkeye. Born a poor boy, Troy struggled throughout his life to survive. His only console was a small bow his father had given him when he was young. Becoming a master archer, Troy adopted the name of Hawkeye; a legacy that would be carried down through his family for generations to come. He is a human male, and is one of the main protagonists of Lineage. Personality Troy Barton is a brave, young man. Having grown up in the slums of Diamont City, Barton is a hardened individual; having watched many people around him pass on into the next life. Troy is level headed, always thinking before entering a battle. Strategy is his game, and finising the job is his goal. Troy always plans ahead, knowing enemy movements before they even do. Having gifted himself with enhanced knowledge, Troy knows the land of Xaverius like the back of his hand, and is an important asset to the trio of heroes. Appearance Troy has light brown skin, and long, chocolate brown hair. His eyes are an icy blue, and his skin is usually rough and bruised. He is 6'2" and weighs 154 lbs. He is very agile and very acrobatic, having been able to jump from three buildings over to the next. He is usually seen wearing rags, to symbolize that he will never forget his dark past. His Rune Tattoos of the Hawk, however, change his appearance drastically when activated. They resemble to "wings" or streaks that run down from his eyes towards his chin. They glow purple when used. Eagle Eye When Barton actiavtes Eagle Eye, he is adorned in the holy armor of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. A navy blue robe with black accents drapes over him, a hood adorning his head. His eyes glow gold with tension and golden armor clouds his body. Daggers and swords strap across his breastplate and legs, gold, dragon head gauntlets attaching to his arm. A fur topped quiver straps across his back, with silver and gold arrows filling it. A black and gold mask covers his mouth, giving him a mysterious appearance. In this form, Hawkeye becomes more vicious and savage. His voice is deeper, though he rarely speaks, and he is much faster and stronger. History Born a poor boy, Troy struggled throughout his life to survive. His only console was a small bow his father had given him when he was young. After the passing of his parents, Troy was delievered to the Boy's Orphanage, at the heart of Diamont City. There he witnessed first hand corruption and death. Determined to carry on his family name, Barton trained during the night, sneaking into the woods to practice his hunting skills. Eventually he became a master archer; and an even better thief. Lineage When Lineage begins, Troy has just outrun the guards of Diamont City, after succesfully stealing a bag of apples. He realizes how important Kat and Sif could be to his ultimate goal of securing the lives of the city's poverty stricken children. Abilities *Master Archer: Barton possesses the skills of a master archer. His precision is dead on, his accuracy spotless. He can fire from any angle, any height, and is an expert in aerodynamics. Barton is also an expert smith when it comes to crafting bows. He can make an arrow finer than any professional blacksmith, and can use it in deadly ways. He is also a unique combatant, being able to use his bow and arrows for close combat as well. *Eagle Eye: Upon meeting Kat, Barton was bestowed upon with the power of the gods. This would put two wing-shaped rune tattoos under his eyes, giving him unique abilities. By activating these abilities, Troy gains deadly aim, allowing him to slow down time for mere seconds and ready his shot. This helps against hordes, as well as escaping in battle. Skill Trees Alternate Endings DLC Costumes Legacy Costume Pack: Hawkeye ($3.99) or Legacy Costumes Bundle ($9.99) CLassic.jpg|Classic Hawkeye Pieces: Boots, Suit, Gloves, Mask, Quiver, Bow, Arrows, Belt Modernh.jpg|Modern Hawkeye Pieces: Boots, Pants, Belt, Top, Glasses, Bow, Quiver, Arrows, Gloves aVENGERS.jpg|''Marvel's The Avengers Hawkeye Pieces: Bow, Quiver, Arrows, Gloves, Boots, Suit, Belt Category:Lineage Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Actingoutlove Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Roger Craig Smith